We All Burn Down
by EuphoriaSpenesta
Summary: A Tragedy stricken Wally West has been left possibly oprhan. refusing to believe his parents perished in a common house fire,  he sets out with Young Justice to solve the flaming mystery, and bring his parents back, dead or alive.
1. Ring Around the Rosie

**I own no rights to Young Justice, or any of the characters except the story and my OC Villain. **

**Warning: This fanfiction contains suggestive themes, underage drinking and driving.**

Gotham city was unuasually still, the streets footslogging with caution after the last unmerciless attacks of asylum escapees. The skies were pitch black, the clouds spread thick around the city; not a single star was seen.  
>Somehow, this particular night in Gotham, was calm, almost normal. Although sirens reigned through out the city during this time of night,<br>the air was somehow inviting, whispering into the bodies of most still about the city. A lone Fluorescent street lamp pulsed erractically by a spray painted dumpster, and the light was the only on the street that wasn't shot out by rebeling street gangs and slingshotting local children. Noone would expect a person to be camping in the back streets of Gotham city, especially not this particular back street. Hell, anyone with half a brain were miles from that part of town, only because they valued their lives.

Which made the normal quiet of night...Abnormal.

If you listened hard enough,  
>you could hear the hissing of test tubes and vials crash over hard wooden floors, building a quick indoor pool on the 13th floor. A greenhouse, not a single slum Apartment builiding was free of the drug addicts. This one was about to send a sea of flame into all floor and all the rooms inside burning everything; beds, chairs, TV sets, princess dolls and racecars. Everything... And everyone.<p>

The largest vial containing a green liquid poured out on the floor. A man with a untrimmed beard and no hair except in his bulbous nostrils, pulled a small match from his brown trench coat pocket. The pocket engulfed his hand, making the coat compartment impossibly huge. He lit it against the match box and sent it fluttering down to the fluids by his booted feet. the repulsive fluid glistened in the moon, rolling around the green substance, turning it a angelic silver and gold. It came alive as the flames spread around the room and in through the cracks and splits of every corner. The twisting flames shown through with shortlived figures dancing inside.

They were burning their bridges, along with 16 other innocent families. A good hour. that's how much time the people in the apartment building would have before the flames rose to high from them to get out. Before they were swallowed.

forty-five agonizing minutes past by like hours. People flooded out to the street, carrying their small children at their sides and their loved ones close behind.  
>A familiar sirene issued in the night.<br>A firetruck wrapped around the corner of the street, forcing the throng of people to step aside to allow them passage. A few men in yellow fire department uniforms jumped out the back with a yellow hose cradle underneath their medium build. They attached it to the fire hydrant, feet by the vandalised dumpster underneath the flickering fluorescent street lamp.  
>The bystanders watched as the hose let a waterfall free from the thick yellow hose, dousing the burning building.<p>

They wouldn't make in time to save Allison, a young 5 year old girl, bright as the sun. Nor would they be quick enough to save the newborns on the 6th floor, or their big brother, cowering by their cradle. Or the oldest of the deaths that night, Catherine.

This is how things were in Gotham city. No hero would have ever been able to predict a mad fire, or how many would die inside it.  
>Or what the people were thinking at the end. But we all know it had something to do with how cruel the world can be.<p>

Was a light they saw at the end?

* * *

><p>Blue Valley, Nebraska was deafly silent, serious. Blue Valley was place where not much but befoonary and risky tricks were to be done for fun.<br>There wasn't that much; a new cinema, which few who were interested had the money to afford, and Wal-Mart by a few sketchy strip malls and spas'.

Wally West, a tall tomato red 15 year old, with freckles dotting his burning skin, stood on the suburb of Milburry street, muling over everything he had done. The hot sun beating on his hatted head, with threats of skin disease and first-degree burns. He had lost well over five-pounds this morning.

A red sportscar whizzed by him, containing four underage partying drunks in the back and two in the front. A boy who probably failed the hazing, was most likely folded in the trunk by a dead rabbit they had hit a mile back on the highway. His long black leather coat was jammed in the trunk, fluttering in the updrift.  
>Wally sighed. He watched the car as it faded into the heatwaves rising off the asphalt. Then turned a corner and disapeared behind a blue house with busted windows.<p>

Little did they know, a traffic cop was just about to meet them around the curb. Wally knew that guy from the Blue Valley police department, or more his mother knew the fat cop, given she knew his wife, and they met because Wally went to the same school as their son, Daniel "Danny Boy" Wilker.

He looked off into the blue sky just as Mr. Wilker's siren blarred. He wasn't going to aid the cop. the middle aged man would catch them before they could leave the neighborhood. Plus, there wasn't much a teenage boy, possibly suffering from a minor case of heatstroke, could do that that police officer couldn't.

Rummaging through his thoughts. He was debating whether to go see his friends in Rhode Island,  
>or remain in burning Blue Valley. He had already set a firework off in a bullies mailbox. Already read all the comics he had already read a week back.<br>Already jumped out his second story window, dropping onto a mattress he had rolled out as a cusion for his fall. Hell, he even checked the police radio in his fathers den for anything worth Flash juinors heroic appearance. Nothing but surplus acts of theviery and unimportant bull of kids just having a "good time". He sighed again.

He tipped his baseball cap down over his eyes. "Rhode Island it is." He whispered. Than he disapeared, leaving a cloud of leaves exploding into the air.

* * *

><p>Megan was staring at the back of Conner's head. Her eyes pierced through his skull with such fierce power, she'd felt if she had continued the clone would go bald in the back.<p>

He was sitting infront of the 62 inch TV in the dainty den. Megan had set up Martha Stewart. The Martian girl had expected Conner to get mad when she took the remote, but he had pratically given it to her. She graciously accepted the offer with a blush.

She was wondering if maybe she should make some cremed donuts, just ilke Martha had, for when the rest of the team showed up. But instead the tedious clone infected her with his contagious laziness.  
>And so she felt like doing nothing but watch Martha's Magical Marathon all day from the kitchen, and only then peek a look at the cupcake mix she'd left idle by the sink.<p>

"Hey guys!" Shouted a familiar voice from the entrace way.  
>Megan hadn't even heard the voice recognition that usually notifyed their guests, but through the heat everything got passed her. Even sleeping was proving to be a challenge in the Rhode Island heatwave.<p>

A petite boy, dressed in a black coat with a yellow shirt and blue jeans entered trhough the archway, waving to the bleak red headed girl with a polite smile.  
>His shirt had a logo printed below a high rise collar; a emblem with two gold dragons positioned like yin and yang, with large white texts below, written in kerean. A logo she vaguely recognized. A pair of black sunglasses finished the look, made it impossible to see the eyes hidden behind them.<p>

Dick Grayson,-which he hadn't told his team his secret idenitity- the Batman's protege and the youngest member in Young Justice. He usually arrives before Wally and Artemis.

"Is everything okay in here," He looked around the corner to the zombie clone slouching on the oddly colored sofa.  
>The TV was playing a commercial for pepto bismal. The song was sure to be stuck in his head for the rest of the day.<p>

"Did someone die?"

**Recognize-Kid Flash B03**

Megan and Dick waited for the brimful of energy to enter in a stream of blurring color. But Instead, dragging his feet, he tediously moaned down the hallway. Megan waved to him, but he didn't seem to notice her.

"Hey." Dick said.

"Hey." Wally replied.

He enter the dimly lit den and sat beside the couch potatoe, Conner. He dropped down hard and put his head on the arm rest, his legs folded as to not accidently kick Superboy.

Megan heaved out a exasperated sigh from the heat, blowing her red hair that ran free from her forehead.

"Is Artemis and Aqualad here yet?"Dick asked. He didn't seem entirely interested if they we or not.

"they are not." She answered.

Suddenly a commercial blarred on the TV, alarming the teen heroes. It showed a few flashing lights and car wrecks, then zoomed out to a hospitalized woman with oily brown hair being rushed into surgery. The scene changed to a brown panneled office room. In the corner was a tall book case with nothing but red books on all shelves. A black leather chair sat behind a oak desk with a gold name plate on top.

A fat man stepped infront of the cameraman.  
>He was dressed in a spiffy black tuxedo, with a gray handlebar mustache and a obviously fake hair piece on top of his bulbous head. "Hello!" He spoke with a husky voice. His mouth opened to reveal one missing tooth on the top and two on the bottom. "I'm George Hurnachy," The man spoke with a serious tone. Dick laughed at his name. "I'm a professional lawye-" Wally had swiftly turn the channel to a infomercial on vacuums.<p>

"Wally! I wanted to see if he could present my case." The 13 year old chuckled.

"You should watch something that's actually worth watching." Wally said.

"Like what, does the cave even have a selection of movies." Dick was spying into the fridge for something to drink, but there was nothing but milk, cheese and eggs. in this heat milk was deadly. "And even if the cave did have movies, it was probably all switched to snow white and sleeping beauty."

Everyone was silent again. The cool air from the fridge wrapped around Megan's beating brow, cooling the sweat on her back blissfully.

"Hello Megan, I know what we can do." She said facepalming. The boys all looked towards her. "We could go to the theater. It's got cooling and we can watch something new!" The boys exchanged looks with each other.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome, but I'm broke." Wally now had his head resting on the stern of the couch, his arms crossed over the back cover.

Dick closed the refridgerator door and stepped into the den. Wally watched him until he strangled himself on the frame of the sofa, and was forced to sit up normally.

"I could pay for us all, I have a credit card." Dick put his hands into his pockets and stared at Conner, then Wally.

"I'm in." Wally Flashed onto his feet. "Well, Supees, you coming." The superpowered teen rose without saying a word, in short he agreed with the idea.

"Okay, I say we watch a horror movie! Paranormal Pets just went into theaters!" Wally Said.

"I heard that was good!" Dick joined Wally by his left. The two boys looked at the martian with goofy grins pleading with pearly whites.

"I don't know...What about you Superboy?" Megan said.  
>The boy towered by the green sofa with a unimpressed look on his face. His black hair was brushed to one side.<p>

"I'm okay with anything."

Dick and Wally cheered and raced to the entrance. Megan waited for Conner to follow them before she walked to the TV and clicked the power button. She watched as the screen unlit with a quick flash, then walked slowly to the hallway, where she left her overshirt and flipped the lightswitch.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm changing some things with the fanfiction. If your reading it and think "I don't remeber that?" Then no worries, you aren't crazy.<strong>_

_** Please Review. I would really appreciate it. **_


	2. Paranormal Beginings

Wally West was a grateful guy, he alway's thanked his friends or family for things he really appreciated them doing for him.  
>Wally was very thankful that Dick had been so generous as to buy everyone theater tickets to 'Paranormal Pets.'<br>He was also very thankful for the mound of Popcorn he also went out of his way to buy everyone. However,  
>he was bit dissapointed that the only seats left split the group of six and spread them all over the theater. Megan was sitting with Conner, the lucky guy.<br>Kaldur was no where to be seen, same with Dick, Which leaves Wally, albeit in a nice seat in the middle rows, with Artemis. Not only that, but they were expected to eat the popcorn they're benevolent friend had so openhandedly given them. Together.

He sighed.

"You know," Artemis began, grabbing a handful of popcorn, only to pick them out with her other hand. "The more you sigh, the more you shrink."

"Huh? Really?"

the opening credits of the movie started on the mammoth sized screen on the wall. The lights dimed concurrently, making the theater as dark as the underside of a rock in the middle of an eclipse. His eyes immediately began to adjust to the darkness, enough to see bobbing heads and big haired men and women throughout.

Wally dove into the popcorn, grabbing a spilling handful and swiftly pushed it into his mouth, using his other hand to catch the stragglers that slipped between his fingers.  
>It was alot, even for him. He wouldn't really care if he choked and died right there, even if he had missed the movie.<p>

It opened with a sweaty, filthy girl under some very disturbing floorboards, rummaging through moist dirt and weaving through jungles of rusted piping. The shifting light made it apparent that she was hiding from someone with really loud shoes.

She was covering her mouth. Her ring finger revealed that she's either married or engaged, Most likely to the guy who's going to kill her.

Flashbacks blarred on the screen, blinding the unexpected speedsters eyes. A man with a small golden retriever with a red bow tied carefully around its neck was cheerfully handing it to the brown haired woman, who grinned frantically at the unimpressed mongruel.

"Here you go, Janice," She gasped and smiled. It faded to white again, but the speedster was ready this time.

It showed them fighting. He slapped her across her right cheek and left, leaving the woman to cry alone in her giant, expensive cabin.  
>Until the puppy came over. He lifted the woman's arm with his nose and lie quietly on her lap as tears dotted his dark fur. Her thick mascara and eyeliner streamed down her face in black rivers, to meet its end at her mouth and chin.<p>

It shifted back to the beginning set. Artemis and Wally were chugging the popcorn down, bumping hands every so often. She felt soft in those shortlived moments. He buckled back everytime they did, always thankful the dark was great cover for his mad red blushing.

Wally would have loved to see Megan or Kaldur and Conner's reaction to the movie, but the theater was too dark to see their faces, especially from where he was sitting. He wondered if maybe Dick took his sunglasses off for the movie. He would have to, unless they were, like, Bat-Tech?

Everyone in the rows gasped, and Wally turned his attention quickly back to the movie, where the Golden retrievers moment of fame was being shot to death, sending it's puppy blood trickling down through the holes in the floors.

The woman started crying then thrusted herself deeper into the crawlspace. A Thunder of screams boomed over the crowd when the man shot her through the head from above the floor boards. Her eyeball flew from her skull as blood trickled across her brown curls down over her chapped lips. The Title then slowly appeared in blood red text and classic movie music played along.

"Wait," Artemis shifted her eyes in the dark, trying to find something.

"What is it?" Wally asked. Artemis ignored him.

"Do you smell that...It smells like-"

"FIRE!" The screen bursted into a explosion of flames in seconds, making the actors faces swell into bizzare deformities and burst. Wally stood gaping at the flaming screen, until his eyes couldn't handle the heat. He then looked to the rows.

He was looking for his friends frantically through the throng of swarming people. He could barely see anything, not even his own hand in his face, and he was desperately hoping someone would turn the lights back on before things got worse.

A elbow to the abdomen made Wally gasp for air. He jumped back to a seat against the wall on the opposite side, avoiding the stampede of steleto heels and pumps.

"WE'RE TRAPPED!" Shouted a old guy with a bald head. The same guy that nearly got Wally trampled to death in the swarm of panicking high heels.

A wall of fire blocked the two last exits to the theater hallway, where just outside screams sounded off like high pitch sirens . The exit by the podium was too dangerous for most people. Wally was thankful they'd opted to see a horror movie. there were no children here, just aduilts and some fake cue, Kaldur'ahm stepped in front of the fearful people by the doorway. He created a wall of water around the flames, dousing the blaze as embers trailed along, burning his pale blue eyes that flickered chaotic reflections. The fire spat one last threat before crackling away to nothing but carpet scars and scorched wallpaper.

The people, although they were thrilled he had saved them, pushed him around through the crowd like a ragdoll. Wally lost sight of him.

Artemis helped Wally to his feet. He brushed popcorn crumbs from his blue jeans, groaning when he felt the sticky mess glued to his back pockets.

"Are you okay?" Artemis said, her eyes actually interested in his wellbeing; making Wally all the more dumbfounded by her sudden concern.

"I'm a little winded, that's all." He said.

The two teens returned their heed to the growing problem. The theater screen was like a wild bonfire. The edges of the screen curled inward. The fire intenisifyed when the curtains on both sides of the burning screen caught, sending embers dancing in the air down to the blue podium below, making the red carpets black with ashes.

Kaldur was already trying his best to stop the flames as his team watched helplessly from their seats, with nothing else to do but watch the atlantean do his thing. A small figure began hurdling the rows of folding chairs, until kicking off with a graceful twist and backflip, to land perfectly on the walkway in the front train of seats. Wally knew Dick had brought his utility belt with him. Afterall, he never left home without it.

Dick went straight into his utility belt, pulling out three spheres of what looked like to Wally, mini Death Stars. Dick then threw the round objects that beeped rapidily straight at the screen, where it then detonated with a burst of carbon dioxide and white foam.

This is when Wally knew when to finally join in. Everything become slow, and slower, until his friends and the flames looked as if they weren't moving at all, pratically frozen in time and space. He was going a speed that was unfathomable to the average human eye, making him a blur just before the breeze. If he was like his Unlce Barry, they'd mistaken his power for teleportation, but he had only acchieved sound speed and it would be much longer before he obtained light.

He created enough life sucking wind to kill the flames on curtain number two by the exit, with a cyclone of air. He could feel the heat come close to his clothing, but the flames couldn't touch him fast enought to set him up.

Once the flames were gone, the group reunited in a small circle. Kaldur gave a head count. Nobody spoke, because anyone who had something to say was panting and wiping their soot covered faces clean.

Wally could just barely hear a siren, followed by a thick rush of hoses waterfalling across the theater.

"Is everyone okay." Dick asked. He held a dim flashlight that the patroling employee dropped on his way out with the rest of the people.  
>His cheek was bruised, but nothing serious was evident, not that Dick would share anything if he was injured. Dick inspected his teamates faces with the bright light, nearly blinding the lot with the unexpected beam.<p>

Megan was fine, so was conner, no duh.  
>Kaldur had a few cuts on his arms from the clawing women and a bruised forehead, but nothing too serious. Artemis was peeved, but not injured and Wally was just short of breath with a few hairs singed a bit short.<p>

Dick turned the light towards the charred mess of red fabric and mangled threadbare curtains. The permanent smell of death surrounded the six superheroes, who were in dire need of a good shower, no better yet, a walk through the car wash.  
>He trailed the light across the stage below, searching for a cause at the begining, where a obvious explosion took place.<p>

"Did any of you see something before this happend?" Dick asked, being the obvious investigator. "Any suspicious people fleeing?"

Artemis was the first to speak. "I smelt a match, or some kind of fire before the movie screen erupted." She wiped her forehead of sweat. "I didn't see anyone come or leave the theater."

Dick looked around, but everyone just shook their heads. Dick then returned his piercing gaze to the crime scene. Some shouts and scuffles came from outside. The Boy Wonder Detective had minutes, possibly seconds to search for evidence. So he started quickly.

There wasn't much to look at, but Dick probably saw more than Wally would have in the chaos.

"Obviously a bomb went off, a match would take to long." Dick said, shifting through the mess. "Here, use this so I can see." Dick Handed Wally the flashlight, and the speedster made no hesitation to take it. "Like Artemis said, she saw no one come or leave the theater, and neither did I. Which means the criminal that did this was in the crowd with everyone else, using a detonator to get the fire going." Dick paused, tracing a piece of torn fabric between his fingers. A glob of still moist green liquid attached itself to the underbelly of the chunk. "He probably planned on using the crowd as a distraction, so he could slip out and dispose of the detonator once he was safely away. Wally?"

Wally had taken the flashlight off of Dick. His mouth was slightly ajar in awe, eyes locked on something. Dick slowly got up and took careful steps backward and the others stepped back as well, trying to see what Wally had discovered. Words were burned into the screen, small, barely noticeable. If it weren't for the flashlight none of them would have noticed it.

"I'm coming for you." Wally read. Somehow, Wally felt like he didn't need to see a horror movie anymore.


	3. A Late Storm Brews

**Sorry, its really short.**

Cold air leaked across Happy Harbor, sending ice like winds into the extinguished theater, a hollow shell of its former self.

the Young Justice League apreciated the algid breeze across their sweaty brow as it crept up their moistened spines and across their soot caked clothing,  
>making the teens shudder uncontrollably.<p>

Some dark storm clouds crept over the golden brown horizon, turning the ocean into a vast sea of pinks and purples. The clouds thickened across the ocean, moving fast to the shore. It was an invetiable storm warning, possibly just a some well deserved rain and mild winds.

Wally West was isolated from the rest of his friends, sitting on the open curb, wondering why someone would do this. All he could come up with was 'maybe' or 'A Coincedence'. But Wally had been a superhero long enough to know the risks and being stalked by a madman wasn't something uncommon, especially to a speedster. But how would someone know they were coming but not know who they really were under the masks. Unless they did know and this was all just a sick game.

The Police Investigators and policemen were on the scene within' seconds after the fire started, joining along side the fire department and the peramedics. faint voices trailed across the now empty parking lot. Well, empty in a way. Dick Grayson and Kaldur'ahm were speaking to the police about the sudden fire in the theater, how it started and what happend afterwards. They were both acting as though the other wasn't any friend of theirs, even though the six of them were obviously together.

Wally watched them fuss with the two cops for awhile, obeserving them as they acted out what they were saying with their hands. The gestures only made Dick look younger than he actually was, and the police mindlessly treated him as such. After time Dick's poker face wore thin and his frustration shown through.

Wally, mouth slightly ajar, perceded to peel the dead skin free from his medium rare flesh. His skin came off in long strips of transparent white, until he got around the elbow, where the skin only came off like breadcrumbs and flakes.

Dick Grayson stepped away from the cop, shaking hands begrudgingly before he departed to the lonely curb, where Wally had been watching them. His shoes scraped across the asphalt, kicking free stones and chucking them absent mindly across the blacktop to the curb.

"Well?" Wally said, releasing the dead skin he had peeled from his tomatoe red forearm.

The Small black haired boy lifted his sweatshirt collar higher around his neck, warming his cheeks and nose in the cotton fibers. He turned around, then sat down by his red haired friend and lowered his collar enough to speak.  
>"Good news and Bad News," He said with a serious tone. He brushed his short feathered hair from his sticky from ashe brow, but it just futiliy fell back across his face again. "The Good, well for us, not just the cinema room we were in was attacked by flames, all the rooms were charred and the same message appeared. That means whoever is after the Young Justice League doesn't know who were are exactly, he just knows where our HQ is. Not like that's a surprise."<p>

"And the Bad?" Wally spoke, his voice trembling in the wind.

"Two aduilt were severly injured in the panic. the man is conscious, but the woman isn't. He said they saw a man leave the theater exit in room 4. They tried to follow him, to stop him, but they got trampled by the panicing crowd trying." Dick coughed into his collar. "One thing that has me stuck is how the man knew that today, someone- anyone from the group would be going to the theater." Dick Dove into his sweatshirt pocket. His fist curled around a small plastic bag, than come up and uncurled to show Wally.

Inside was a solid green substance, aglow with its own unusual color.

"I found this in the theater, just before the Fire Department 'rescued' us." Dick used his free hand to curl his forefinger and ring finger, like ant feelers in empassis. "I'm going to take to the lab in Mount Justice for testing. I think whatever this stuff is," Dick turned the bag in his hand. Wally stared, bewildered by the enchanting shade. "It had a lot to do with the fire."

Dick stuck the evidence back into his sweatshirt pocket.

Wally leaned his medium frame back on the concrete pavement, shifting his weight to his weather beaten elbows. shooting his gaze into the dawn sky and beyond as the stars slowly became present. The clouds were moving quickly towards the golden sea almost unnaturally fast. His red hair was wild from the cold blasts of wind that spiked his hair upwards. His fragile ear canal burned from the frigid breeze, making his face numb and senseless on one side. He let out a deep breath.

The spring aroma mixed with the smell of the burned tinders, creating a nostalgic backyard barbeque scent that blanketed the land.  
>Artemis was gone, he hadn't seen her leave, she didnt say where she was going, maybe the cave.<br>Kaldur was finishing up with the cops and Superboy was with Megan at the entrance, answering questions from the shady reporters. It astounded him that Superboy could even stand to be with a reporter for five seconds, but he guess Megan being present he did his best to keep cool.

"Once this is finished, we should go back to the mountain and eat," Wally said. "There's no use thinking on an empty stomach, right." He grinned. Dick nodded in a aggrement with his friend.

"Megan bought some chicken breasts from the market, we could help her cook it."  
>Dick pulled his jacket around his shoulders. "We don't need another fire today."<p> 


	4. Ready or not

**I do not own Young Justice, all rights are reserved to their original owners at DC and cartoonnetwork.**

**Enjoy. Mwuhaha!**

* * *

><p>The beaming Martian girl smiled ear to ear next to her cooking coach, Dick Grayson- or to her, Robin- who was smiling tenderly beside her. The fearless Batman's prominent Protege of the dark undercity of Gotham, was holding a tray of chicken breasts freshly seasoned and ready to cook in the oven. Megan insisted he wear<br>one of her aprons, so he wouldn't get any grease on his clothing. The apron was white and rimmed top to bottom with lace and tassels at the end. Despite the feminine apearance of the cloth, he wasn't going to turn her down.

Wally sat down on the the couch, instead of helping the two young ladies. Instead he listend to the greases on the raw flesh sizzle on the steaming pan. It was music to the starving teen's ears, and he could hardly surpress licking his lips when the braising seasonings filled the air.

Kaldur'ahm was gracefully seated on a folding chair at the folding table they bought last minute at Wal-Mart. His  
>face was composed, but his stomach could be heard a mile away. Conner was as always, with his usual to-cool-for-you face, but Wally thought it just made him look like he was going to cry. His arms rested heavily on the cotton arm rest of the sofa. He was watching something,<br>But The TV wasn't on.

"We should have got some vegetables," Dick began, taking off the oven mitts and placing them by the stove. "God knows Wally needs them."

Wally halfheartedly laughed at the joke, but he was too hungry to think of a comeback, so opted to stay quiet.

"You know, Superboy, the TV turns on." Wally said. The screen was just black, and the silence at his back was getting ready to stab.

Superboy only shrugged and said: "I know."

"Do you want me to turn it on?" Wally reached for the remote on the low rise coffee table between the couch and the TV. "Law and Order is o-

"-No." Superboy interupted.

"Okaay?" Wally left the remote and slowly got back up, inspecting the never changing expression on the clones face. "Whatever you say, Supes. Just making making sure."

Wally got up from the couch, still absently staring at the clone from behind. Superboy never changed his gaze from the screen. It was freaky.

In the kitchen, Megan sat on the mat infront of the oven, staring intently at the meat like it was going to cook faster if she did. Beside her, Dick kneeled, also watching the magic of food cooking. After seeing Wally come up, he straightened his back and stared at him for a moment. Dick's cheekbone was swelling where the bruise was. It looked painful and the sunglasses were working against him. Dick was the first to the kitchen to wash up after the fire in the theater. Megan had washed up with Conner in the bathroom, hopefully nothing else happend and Kaldur chosen to go to the sea before entering the cave with everyone else.

Wally hadn't done anything to wash up.

"You look terrible." Dick said, but not as a joke, more like a 'Geez, you look like hell'. Dick grabbed a few paper towels from beside the fridge, then went to the sink at the end and wet them under the faucet. After they were soaked, he folded the wads into one. He squeezed some of the water out and then he handed the wrung out paper to Wally, who was just nitwitting it into space. "Here."

"You act like my mother."

He opened it up a bit, then used the whole thing to wipe his face, neck, arms and hair, until every inch of the towel was black from ash. Then he walked to the cabinet that stored the trash can and threw it in with all the other paper towels and empty soda cans. He used the back of his hand to wipe off the sticky wetness on his cheeks and neck.

"So, when is the food going to be done?" Wally Asked, drying his hands on the kitchen towel above Megan's head. She was still watching the food wide eyed with anticipation.

"Just a few more minutes." Megan answered.

Wally knelt down and watched the food, only to get instantly bemused and left. He returned to the still warm place he left on the couch, just beside the clone who was still content on watching absolutely nothing. He took his seat. He groaned.

"What is it?" Kaldur asked from across the room. he looked so awkward just waiting so patiently for his food, it almost made Wally laugh. if it he weren't that he was doing the same thing.

"I have to pee." Wally moaned, swinging his arms in exaggeration in front of him.

"Wow, really nice to know." Dick said.

The Speedster was at loss for comebacks again, and just ignored his friends retorts.

Instead he bleakly galloped towards the dark hallway, feeling his musciles untighten with every step. His tennis shoes squeaked across the tiled flooring, unpleasantly.  
>The cool air from the open space made Wally sigh with relief, but not too much relief, of course.<p>

After about three minutes of walking around in the cave, being sure he was going the right way only to end up back at the entrance, he had finally found the bathroom and was ready to go back to the kitchen. But one sight of the YJ computer and he forgot where he was going.

He marched towards the steel monitor, observing the messages that flashed across the wide screen in the center. A thick layer of dust accumlated on the monitor, tinting the open windows, saturating the bright colors with gray tones. It was the kind of computer he wish he had back in Blue Valley, so he could stop going to his dad's police radio for information that may or may not have been right.

Wally watched as alerts from around the world issued in a burst of colorful lights, blinking everywhere on the digital map. The Justice League had built this in the cave back when it was their headquarters. The JLA had most likely built a identical server set up in the watchtower, which meant these alerts were JLA's reponsibility. Unless told otherwise, course. Why Batman had not just sealed the whole damn thing was beyond him, but he guess it didn't matter unless he knew how to use it.

A sudden spark of red pulsed on the screen, shaking the teen from his clotted thoughts of awe. It was a fire warning, and he knew because the emblem was an obvious cartoon flame. The red light flickered in a place that the speedster was quite mundane with. He quickly used the touch screen to zoom in on the location of the fire, scrolling until the map became more familiar. Very familiar.

"Guys!" wally shrieked, his eyes straining on the pulsing red dot as it continued to flicker.

Kaldur rushed in, then lo-and-behold Conner managed to come.

"What is it?" Kaldur'ahm said in mid run. His pale blue eyes fixated on the screen by his frantic comrade.

Wally was quickly dressed in his suit within a impossible speed. His eyes still staring towards the  
>monitor in distress. He approached the large keyboard, letting his hands hover over it before<br>speeding through the one-hundred and thirty-four key arrangment. The monitor quickly zoomed in on the location of the fire warning, closer and closer, until the image was crystal slear.

Wally's heart sunk in his chest as his eyes widened in fear. The Map continued to zoom until only a  
>normal suburban house was seen in the image.<p>

"Oh my god...That's my house!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, the time of Speedster-Suspense has come. I really suck at these Authors notes. Ummm...This chapter was pain in my ass? Seriously, this took me longer then it should have and for a while the chapter only had 590 words before I came back to edited-ted-ed it.<strong>


	5. Ashes to Ashes

The speedster was pushing hard and fast. His legs crashed against the blacktop surface of the streets warping into shapes. Wally's muscles ached as they rubbed against each other, giving him a serious spandex rash.

"Please," the teen whispered words even he could barely hear. "Please, god please let them be okay. Please get there on time."

Wally stopped with a skid in front of the blazing house. He couldn't help but jab his chest, trying to calm himself enough not to cry as he stood watching his beloved home burn to the ground before him. The flames arched through the jagged windows on every side; The door was flickering smoke through the seams, and the roof was giving in. He could just barely see inside, through the fire and into the living room. The sofa amid the brown end tables was burning away. Smashing glass and priceless family heirlooms shattered in the night.

"Please."

He couldn't see them. His father's tall lean build, his Mother's gentle eyes. Wally choked, feeling himself ready to retch. His parents, they weren't perfect, but god, they were his parents. They are his parents.

The fire department had already been called out, and the Blue Valley police had shown up just as he did. Mr. Wilker stepped out in his clean blue police uniform, petting his graying beard as he watched the cul-de-sac house burn. He looked right at Wally; His eyes sagging under the wrinkling weight of his brow, giving him a permanent scowl. Wally looked away, but the bear gutted cop continued to look in surprise.

Then, just as the door blew clean from its hinges, twirling frantically until resting flat on the lawn, he saw it. A flash of auburn brown disappear through a smoking shrub by the privacy fence in the backyard. A seen rustle of leaves convinced Wally he wasn't just seeing things.  
>Nobody he knew wore brown trench coats...Or suspiciously lurked behind a tall bush at even more suspicious hours of the night.<br>Within' the beat of a normal human heart, Wally pounced with every fiber of his being to the man-or at least he assumed was a man. A small gasping moan raised as Wally felt the figure drop under his weight, falling to the mud in the backyard with a alarming thud. A shatter was heard, but Wally wasn't listening, he was focused on beating this guy into the emergency room.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Wally shouted, most likely earning the neighbors attention. The Daniels golden retriever began to bark, stirring the other animals within blocks of his house.  
>The man's face was covered with a torn ski mask, his lips and eyes were exposed through small holes in the cotton fabric. It took all will power for the broken hearted speedster to not want to rip at them. The man shifted his weight, trying to reach quickly into his front pocket. Wally scoffed, pinning the man's oversized hand to the ground with his right knee, feeling the crack of knuckle joints pop under his kneecap.<br>A glint was seen as the guy dropped a vial to the ground, spilling green liquid that began pooling by the shrubs and into the roots planted below.

The man's eyes glazed, spitting the reflections of red and orange. His mouth quivered into a weak grimace. Wally nearly shivered at the sight of the yellow corn growing from the trespassers diseased gums. "Got burned, eh, kid?"  
>He spoke with a sickly rasp and crackle, like he was chewing dull razors between his rotted teeth.<p>

Wally suddenly felt a pain begin to increase on his hand that was tightly pressed against the man's beastly chest. It went across his forearm, past his shoudler and across his face. Wally felt a gasp of pain escape his weak lungs as he fell backwards toward the ground. He grabbed his arm at the elbow. The agony only seem to increase the more he moved, the more he struggled, fighting the urge to scream out. He writhed on the grassy bed floors, watching as the man hopped the fence with a single bound, fleeing the unfolding disaster.

Overtime, the pain faded out, leaving only a lingering spasm; his body crying with strain. As he lie gripping his chest tight, he felt the nausea sweep in and rise to the back of his throat, pushing against his uvula. It had felt like he had been tossing on the ground for hours, but only a minute had gone by.

Once he was sure, he got up slowly from the ground, feeling his head spin in his skull. He staggered out to the front of his house, passing by his bedroom window.  
>His posters, clothes, systems, games, bed sheets, books, everything, all gone, all burning down. But none of that was important. His family could be in there, wondering where their hero- no, where the son was. Would he come to save them?<p>

He swallowed, hard.

Out front he was greeted by his fellow team mates and the noise of the engines die out on the bio-ship. He didn't seem to notice them right away. His mind and body felt elsewhere. Right now, it was him alone in a dark room with a burning home and a bad taste in his mouth.

Kaldur'ahm rushed to his side, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, yet it burned like a heated curling iron. Megan approached, then gradually the others followed behind her. The hands reached out for the hollow speedster,  
>giving their concern to him in gentle brushes and shoulder rubs. He gave apologetic shrug, and they stopped and stared at the red head. Artemis was nowhere to be seen. Not like he expected her to be there. Kaldur, Megan, Conner and Dick were all there, in this unfortunate event. He didn't want them to feel sorry, but at the same time, he didn't care. He wanted to be alone, but surrounded with distractions.<p>

Wally crashed on the front lawn, sitting on the suburb sidewalk outside his house. His eyes glazed and blurred as he watched the fire flick and twist, dance and warp like demonic creatures. What was left of the porch was burning away, and the roof was nothing but black ash in the wind. The door lay in front of him. The back was smoldered, scarred from torture of whipping flames. Wally couldn't help but smirk as the words escaped in a weak breath that lingered in his mind, repeating like a broken record player in a silent old folks home.

"Ashes, to Ashes, right..."

The smell was there.

The flames orange glow was seen.

The charring lawn was felt.

And the whole moment was burned inside his mind, forever.


	6. Artemis Returns

It was now official. After 2 hours of quiet sobbing and seemingly endless heaves, hugs and family phone calls, Wally was the most depressing Young Superhero this side of the world-no, universe. Over time, the young speedster was done with the quiet sobs, done with the heartrending thoughts, done with laying on the hard sofa that scratched his red face for what seemed like eternity. He wanted it to end, to just stop.

He managed to muster enough strength to force himself out of Mount Justice and in to the night air without alerting his concerned teammates, or the magical Bat-tech Computer. They were very kind to him, but at the moment, he just wanted to be alone.

His vision was blurred and He felt like sleeping wherever he fell, and possibly never get up.

He covered his eyes with his clammy hands, letting them trail down his swollen eyelids. He scratched away at the crust of dry tears that were left on his cheeks and chin.

It was raining outside, pouring the lakes in the skies earthbound to sea and sand. It couldn't be more suiting.

Wally dragged his heavy legs down towards the shores of the stretching private beach. His body still felt weak, and his guts felt ready to spill with just the motions of walking. But his wandering mind tore him from the painful, wretched feeling. From all feeling. When he made it to the shore, he folded his jeans above his knees, then sat with his feet laid out in front of him. The red head let the water rush gently over his tan feet. It burned on contact, but it soothed his battling mind, and the pain instantly became bearable, until he could no longer feel the sting between his toes. He dug his heel in wet sand, and the mud clinged to his legs.

He closed his eyes.

The oxygen in the cool air made him think better than he had in the silent cave, where they were jumbled in heat. He could think a straight thought out here, and he couldn't be more thankful for it.

"Are you alright?" A voice raised behind him. He didn't need to open his eyes to know It was Kaldur'ahm. His pale blue eyes shot a exhausted glint of concern towards the disturbed scarlet prince, but he managed a weak, unfit smile to grace his pinkish lips. Kaldur spent at least an hour rubbing Wally's back whilst he was laying face down on the floors inside the cave. He didn't say anything, he just patted his back, trying to comfort him. Trying to stop the thick, irregular breathing and river of hot tears in Wally's bloodshot eyes.

The Speedster pried his eyes slowly open, as if everything would be the okay if he did, everything would be back to normal. But his hopes were met with gray skies. he gazed at Kaldur, watching him like wasn't really there, like this was all just a horrible nightmare he'd surely blame on the midnight snacking and countless crunchy bars. But his sore body was a reminder, and his mind was easily fooled.

Kaldur leaned down beside the speedster, handing him a bright blue umbrella, which he gratefully took from him. He nodded rather than words of thanks.

"I'm doing better." He managed. His voice was weak, raspy. Wally didn't care how weak he looked just then. So what if he was a sensitive guy,  
>That was just him. He wasn't going to act like all those possiblities that his parents were dead didn't bother him. He never thought he'd be so upset about it, after everything his father hadn't done for him, or that his mother did nothing about it. He thought the cold shoulders and weeks away at Mount Justice had cured all that. He was wrong.<p>

The two heroes sat watching the waves in silence as the water bobbed back and forth on the sand, giving and taking from the shore. Kaldur spread his feet in front of him, just as Wally had with his legs, Allowing The water to rush overs his toes engulfing his tattooed legs in refreshing salt water, was like a gift from home to him. And it was gift he would take much too long to return.

"How is everything inside?" Wally said quietly.

"Megan is still in her room, and Robin has not left his, nor has conner left the TV since our return." He shifted his legs a bit, slouching forward with his hands in front of him. "Artemis has yet to return."

Wally didn't know what to say about that.

But He knew he hated it. Everyone was so disheveled about him, and for some reason he felt guilty for it. He didn't want them to be sad for him. Megan was emotional, but he never wanted to see her cry over something like...Something like this. All he could do was rub his forehead and fake a horrid laugh, trying to think of something to say, but couldn't.

"You have yet to speak to you're uncle, Barry Allen?" Kaldur said.

"No...I mean-I-I tried to, but he didn't answer."

"Than we will have to try again."

Kaldur gripped the young speedster's shoulder, shaking him playfully with a hopeful grin.

"Hey Guys!" Megan shouted from the cave entrance. Her voice began to echo in their minds. *Artemis has returned!*

* * *

><p>Artemis raged through the cave, more upset than anyone had ever seen her.<p>

She had never imagined something like this too happen, even though she had been through so much crap in her life, this was something different.  
>This was something so dramatically simple, it had no mystery and nothing left to be explained, it made it so frustrating.<p>

Her temper quickly got ahead of her, and she swatted her arm at the spice rack on the wall. Assorted seasonings spun to the tiled floor, surprising the peeved Archer with the earthquake of a sound it caused. Surely someone had heard that, but she didn't care.

"Artemis?" Dick said, standing in the corridor, dressed in his Robin uniform, but without the cape. She shot the Batman's protege a glowering look, but Dick wasn't even the slighest impressed.

"What's wrong Artemis?" Megan spoke behind her. The Martian girl's red hair was a heaving mess, It stuck up in all directions, knotted in impossible places at the ends. Her face was flushed, red rings painted around her fragile brown eyes; meaning she had been crying. Artemis just stared at the girl. '_Oh god...What happend?'_

Wally and Kaldur came through the private beach entrance a moment later. Wally folded his damp blue umbrella and let it rest dripping against the cave wall. Artemis noticed His gaze was hollow; His usual body language was stiffened and sloppy. The same was with everyone else. Everyone's expressions were worn. They were either focused on her, or the mess she made.

"What happened?" The Atlantean spoke, eyeing the lake of spices that spilled over the tiled floors and spread under the refrigerator and counters. Artemis let go of the glossy counter top. She brushed her hair back, than stood up straight. She thought about shrugging it off, but what would that matter?

"A girl from my old high school-" She paused suddenly, shooting a glance towards the staring speedster. "-Catherine. Her name was Catherine. She moved to Gotham City a few weeks before I began attending my new school." She grabbed her forearm fiercely. "She died. She died in a fire yesterday, in her apartment building." The Blond Archer's gaze fell to the floor. "God, I spoke to her just before the fire." She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't.

Megan rushed to her side, squeezing her tight in a warm embrace. The Martians hair rested on Artemis' shoulder and face, she could smell her shampoo.

Artemis would have normally pushed the over emotional Megan away from her, saying she's alright. But Cathy was an amazing friend, a wonderful person to her. Sure she was pushy sometimes, and her obsession with nail polish was strange. But she was a important person in her life, and now she's gone. Artemis gripped the Martian girl. The others exchanged glances, surprised that the archer had accepted a hug from the red haired girl. A hug from anyone would still have been just as startling.

Artemis pulled away. "So what happened while I was gone?" She said, brushing the hair that tickled the bridge of her nose back behind her ears.  
>Kaldur and Dick looked at each other, than towards the confused teen. Dick gave a deep sigh from the hallway,<br>staring at the river of chili pepper and salt, along with everyone else in sync.

"Wally's house burned down."


	7. The Chase Begins

**I'm sorry this took a while to reedit. I got a bad case of Writers Block. Fortunately, a Fanfiction called "The list" Sent me just right on tumbling through the wordy darkness again. Now I just need to get passed the horrible 13th chapter, which will probably be a hell of a lot harder to get motivated for.**

* * *

><p>Wally's eyes quickly shied away from Artemis as she looked, with a face of pure shock. Wally's face suddenly went disturbingly pale under the fluorescent light in the kitchen, turning his sun burnt face a amusing light pink.<br>Now that she got a good look at him, he did look a little torn, a hollow shell compared to his glass-is-half-full self. The rings of rosie red painted dreadful circles around his green eyes. She could hardly see Wally West, this was someone else, a stranger. She meant to say something to the speedster, but their past quarrels made it difficult to show solace. She just gaped in shock.

"I-"

The alerting blare of the cave's mission siren startled the now alert archer, relieving her somewhat, along with the rest of team standing inside the awkward dome the Speedster had unintentionally caused. After seeing him like that, she almost wished she hadn't left the theater for Gotham, after her mom had told her the news. She felt the sudden guilt that she wasn't there for him.

Wally perked up when heard the mission alert, but he didn't dare give a hopeful grin. There was no way he wanted to smile, even remotely.

It was his chance to speak to his Uncle Barry, inwhich he had no luck for the past three-and-half grulling hours after the fire. Maybe he knew about where they were?The distressed speedster would be more than happy to hear his family was alive and well, even if they were held by the Joker. Of course, if they were in a situation even similar to that, he'd have to watch them die again for the first time. But he was desperate to hear their voices again. Or see a glimpse of their agile features, and the eyes his mother gave him. After the restless dreams, or more loss consciousness from the burn, he'd give anything to see them smiling, instead of horrified mental images.

Without further ado, the team had collected themselves and gathered at the mouth of the cave. The large holographic imaging computer displayed a almost 3D live video stream of the Flash. The room flash stood in was almost all white, besides a color splash of red on the wall clock. A window looked out to dozens of red brick and one-window rooftops, with the occasionally bird flying passed it. It was clearly the afternoon where he was, rather than the sillent night it was here.

"I have a assignment for you 5-er 6." He said. His voice was an obvious but awful imitation of Christian Bale. He furrowed his brow. A piece of cardboard sat on his head with two spikes rising from the flank of the paper hat, and two ovals cut where his eyes were. The whole thing was made to resemble the Bat Cowl. His smile disappeared abruptly.

"We have recieved several reports of mysterious fires from all over the world. These places (in order.) are: Gotham City, Star City, Keystone Central, and Blue Vally nebraska." Barry suddenly stopped. "that's strange."

The flash gave a perplexed examination of the handwritten note, most likely written by Batman himself. He shot his gaze upwards, eyeing the group of teenagers with a raised eyebrow, unseen through the cardboard hat he made himself.

"What is it?" Kaldur'ahm spoke, alarming the Speedster as if he didn't expect them to speak.

"Well, it's just- nothing." It's how conicidental it is. What were they dealing with exactly?

The Flash lifted the letter higher and then He continued his poor parody of the Batman.

"The Justice League have agreed to allow Young Justice to be in charge of this mission, and help bring a stop to mysterious occurrences."

Barry raised another look towards the team, but resting his gaze intently unto the sunburned, yet strangely pale Kid Flash.

"Wally-"

With a blur of the eye, The Flash disapeared. A few papers rustled and flew across the color absent room in his distructive wake. Everyone in unison prepared to see the Scarlet Speedster reappear at any moment, anywhere.

"-are you okay?"

Wally wasn't surprised to see the Flash reappear in front of him, afterall he had seen him coming. It may have seem like a blur to everyone else, but to Wally the flash was just running pro through the cave.

**Recognize-Flash 04**

Flash looked around the room beside his nephew, putting check of the team members in a head count habit. No one had said a word, but all colored eyes glanced from team leader to Flash, bobbing back and forth through the room. Barry had turned his back to the uncertainty of the Young League, and redirected it to Nephew.

placing a hand on his clammy tanned cheek, Flash felt the skin on the red heads face heat at the touch of his head. The sunburn wasn't the cause, and Flash knew heatwave to well to think otherwise.

Flash pressed his index on Wally's lower eyelid, peering to his iris. It meant to be serious, but Wally shrugged it off, assuming Barry had more comical reasons for acting like a concerned doctor. The red head meant to give a reasuring smile, to show how much touching his skin didn't really freaking hurt, but the task was a lot easier said then done.

He winced.

"What happened?" Barry said, Placing a hand on Wally's shoulder, which summoned another silent gasp of pain.

Wally only stared at the scarlet speedster for a moment. Than opened his dry mouth, splitting his chapped lips. Instead of words, a soft gasp of I-don't-know-how-to-tell-you-this was the only thing the Flash needed to hear.

He turned towards Kaldur'ahm, who was justly throw aback by the accusing glare.

"What happened?" Barry's gaze fell down on the Atlantean as he just barely towered above him. Kaldur stood his ground against the leaguer, stoic and ethical. His blue eyes connected with the fastest man alive, throwing him off slightly, but just slightly.

Kaldur shifted his gaze Wally, who was now massaging his shoulder. He wanted Wally to tell his Uncle what had happened in Blue Valley, in hopes of finding more faith of his parents survival. But he soon realized the speedster was issues figuring out where to start. So, until Wally could begin, Kaldur said nothing.

"I said," Barry poked the atlantean's chest. Kaldur forced himself not to lose his cool just then. "What happend?"

After good few awkward seconds, Dick intervened, putting on his best masked bat glare he was taught. He then attempted to step between the two heroes, pulling them apart with his elbows, which might as well be Kaldur's jaws of life.

"Kaldur had nothing to do with it." Dick pressed hard against the scarlet superhero with his hand. "Wally's..." He paused a moment, glimpsing at Kid Flash before resuming. "Wally's house was burned down in that fire in Blue Valley."

Barry's eyes widened, breaking his scrutiny from the boy wonder. He snapped his head back towards Wally.  
>His nephew hardly changed, his gaze was cold and cavernous. Flash could literally feel his heart drop into his stomach.<p>

"My God...What about Rudolph and Mary?" Barry shot a disheartened Glance at the Batman's protégé.  
>Dick opened his mouth, to say something, but nothing came out. He didn't know. His guess was as good as anyones. "When did this happen?"<p>

Kaldur'ahm stepped forward. "Today, three hours ago."

Oh. "Why wasn't I told?"

"I tried," Wally's voice startled the red clad man. Wally's eyes turned darker, wetter red. He bit his lower lip so hard, blood was nearly drawn.

Flash stood, for them a second, a good few minutes for him. He had never seen Wally so upset, and only on rare occasions was he hurt enough to cry. The last time Barry had seen such painful tears, was Wally came to his apartment with a fresh bruise on his cheek, and the lingering lectures of his father to tell.

Without hesitation, Barry walked slowly to his nephew. The Young Justice League watched, looking as if they'd begin crying. Megan was already ahead of them on that. Flash stood in front of wally, taking the red-head's face and tilting it slowly up. Wally wasn't crying, but his eyes were screaming with emotion, so much fear and sadness. Upon seeing it, Flash wrapped Wally in his arms, his chin resting in the Scarlet Prince's crimson hair, rubbing gentle cirlces in the younger speedsters back as lovingly as he could. As fatherly as possible. And for second, the room was quiet, all except for a sniffle from the Martian, who was touched and saddened by the scene of the two speedsters.

For a second, Barry could recall doing the same thing with a younger, more sensitive Wally West.

Wally pushed gently from the hug.

"I'm okay, Uncle Barry." He said, still idle looking at the solid ground, like it was just a mirage. "I'm done grieving, I'm sick of it."

"If My mom and dad are still alive, somewhere, than I don't wait to waste more time than I have already. I'm going to find them, whether they're alive or-" He shuddered biting his lower lip.

It was silent for a moment. Barry Stepped further away from the distressed boy, earning the attention of the group with a snap of his middle and index finger sliding together at high speed.

"Well, you have a chance to find him then." He said. The Teens eyed the speedster, confused. "I've just given you mission, have you forgotten already?" The Flash blurred, than focused with a note the team had seen him with earlier on the screen. He began quickly recapping everything he had read up til he had left the Bat-Cap behind, making it much easier to pay attention.

"Blah, fire, blah, blah... you're investigation will begin promptly in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. Remain unnoticed and avoid contact with the enemy. This is a covert mission. Gather Intel and evidence. If you're intentions are compromised, than force is allowed throughout the entirety of the mission. However, if any harm comes to the team or innocents, the mission will be withdrawn from your responsibility and the Justice Leagues will assume control until the suspect has been taken care of."

He glanced upwards at the league that were waiting for the magic words before getting ready.

"Okay, kids, It's all up to you now. And Wally...Good luck."

The Flash gave a heartfelt smile before vanishing into a blur of gold and red, leaving the team to converse amongst themselves in the cave, scattering to where they had left their equipment. Through the rush, Wally had suddenly felt a twinge of excitment.

He was determined. Whether he is welcomed by their greeting smiles, or their rotted corpses, he was going to get them back; he didn't want to go through what Robin did. He shuddered at the thought.

This douche isn't going to know what hit him.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best chapter. I broke my nail clean off just now. It was like a horrific renactment of When they Cry.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
